Zettai ni Shinai
by Hagane
Summary: Ever wondered why Homura's obsessed with Sanzo/Konzen, when they never had much to do with each other back in Heaven?
1. The first sighting

Title: Zettai ni Shinai

Rating: General/ PG 13, depends on how the story goes.

Pairings: Konzen/Homura, Sanzo/Homura

Status: 1/?

Author: Hagane ^^\/

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I own both Sanzo and Homura, but I'm afraid that's just not the case. Oh, the injustice of it all……. *sigh*

Ever wondered why Homura is obsessed with Sanzo/Konzen even when it seems as though the 2 had never had much to do with each other back in Heaven? Well, I did….and after leaping to several radical conclusions, here's my story.

//Homura//

            I had seen him around, back in Heaven. Not often, since we both rarely came out, but frequent enough. It was hard to miss him- the great Konzen Douji, nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu, and one of the higher-ranked gods. He was, of course, unlike me, a pure god- born and bred within Heaven's walls. So, of course he didn't know how the world was actually like. Of course he wasn't aware of Heaven's atrocities. Of course he was shielded and blinded from the truth. 

            Even when it stood right before him.

            It was one of those meetings again. The one where everyone was obliged to attend. I could hear the whispered murmurings of the crowd even from my cell, as they headed towards the palace's courtyard. The guards came in and, as was customary, dragged me out of the cell, and pushed me roughly up the innumerable flights of stairs. I stumbled obligingly along, quiet and uncomplaining. What good would it do to speak since no one would take heed?

            The sun rendered me blind and scorched my pale skin. I was a creature left best in darkness, where I had adapted perfectly during my lifetime imprisonment, and to me, the sun was cruel. It abused my pasty skin and poor eyesight. But still, I kept my silence.

            Squinting, I managed to make out the outline of the crowd before me. I knew I was perhaps more than 100 feet away, but surely they could sense my presence, or at least the guards'. But no one seemed to care. I wasn't spared a single glance, but I was used to it. I was, after all, unimportant and unwanted- who could blame these gods for ignoring my existence?

            God's booming voice resonated throughout the entire courtyard. He was making another one of his speeches and people were listening. Obediently, I tried to grasp his words in my mind, but they made no sense. Still, I pretended that they did- to avoid further offending anyone and to appear as part of the crowd. Both of which I knew I would never achieve. But still, I tried. 

            There was a change of voice and suddenly, it was a woman who was speaking to Heaven's occupants. I tilted my head up, and braved the sun, wanting very much to shield my eyes with my arms, but they were cuffed and chained to the guards. Unlike God's, the lady's voice was less pompous, and stuffy, and held a tinge of amusement. She addressed everyone without the condescending manner God had. Her eyes roamed over the sea of faces turned towards her, and her gaze lingered…..on me. I was surprised. Never had a highly-ranked god even looked my way, nor acknowledged my existence, but here, the Goddess of Mercy herself was gazing right at me. It was a first….. Then her eyes moved on to the rest of the crowd and I fell back among the shadows. 

            Her words were more comprehensible than God's, but I still didn't understand. I recognized some words here and there, but that was it. A jumble of words, when put together, made no sense. But because she had looked at me, I felt obligated to look at her, though the sun burned my skin and scalded my eyes.

            "Konzen," I heard her say, arm thrust out expectantly.

            She stayed in her pose, unmoving for a while. Then a flashed of annoyance, and amusement, crossed her face and she repeated more urgently this time.

            "Konzen!"

            There was a sigh, audible even to me, far though I was, and a young man appeared from behind a pillar and handed something to her outstretched hand. 

            "Thank you for making me wait," the lady said, eyebrow raised.

            "My pleasure kuso baba," came the non-amused reply. He moved back, and away from her but she held out a hand to stop him.

            "Why the rush to get away, Konzen? Surely you're in no hurry to sign those papers?" 

            "None of your business you old hag. Now let me go."

            "Oh, but I need you here, Konzen. Do stay." She flicked her hand. Judging from the enraged expression on the young man's face, I'd assume that he'd just been frozen to the spot. 

            "Ugly old hag," he spat under his breath.

            Strangely enough, the 'old hag' smiled before continuing with her speech.

            I heard muted whisperings in the crowd. They were all commenting on the man, Konzen, and his apparent lack of respect towards the almighty Goddess of Mercy. 

            "He's such a rude boy!"

            "Blows up at every little thing!"

            Then there were the other comments that had no relevance to his lack of courtesy.

            "He's getting prettier don't you think?"

            "Don't get your hopes up. Heard he's an uptight fellow. Never had any fun in his life."

            "Such a waste of looks, really."

            "Someone should try to coax him out some time."

            "Never showed any interest in anyone."

            I listened to all this attentively, though my eyes were still trained on the Goddess of Mercy. Well, to the person next to her, to be more exact. He was tall and lean, and his hair was a beautiful blonde, shining as the sun. His skin was pale and delicate, his features sharply defined. The others were right- he was a beauty. His eyelids were half-closed as he listened to the speech. Anyone could see that he'd rather be anywhere but here. His mouth upturned into a somewhat heinous smirk. 

            Kanzeon Bosatsu, without glancing at him, told him, very audibly, "I'm the Goddess of Mercy, Konzen. You can't shoot me dead."

            His eyelids opened fully and he glared at her. "Don't praise yourself old hag."

            She ignored him and carried on with her address to the communed crowd. He decided to scan the crowd, probably looking for a familiar face. And, like the Goddess had, before him, his gaze lingered on me.

            I suppose I should have looked away since it was disrespectful for someone like me to look him right in the eye. But I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. Across the thousands gathered, our eyes met, and I realized with a start that his eyes were a startling shade of violet. They held a bit of wonder, as they regarded me with my chains, cuffs and guards surrounding me. 

            We would have continued staring at each other if one of the guards hadn't noticed and ordered me to drop my gaze.

            "How dare you look at Konzen-sama!" he hissed angrily.

            I looked down. 

            "Listen here! Heretics like you don't deserve to even see gods like Konzen-sama! Count yourself lucky that he hasn't ordered you to be punished!" 

            I resisted the urge to tell him, "That will never happen."

            So I spent the rest of the time staring hard at the ground, though I could feel his eyes still on me.

//Konzen//

            "Oi, kuso baba," I asked as we made our way into the palace.

            "You have no respect as usual, Konzen," she chided me teasingly, "When will you ever get it in your head that I'm the Goddess of Mercy? Everyone shows me respect, but you."

            "Stop flattering yourself. Everyone's stupid that's why," I snap.

            "Everyone but you?"

            "Of course."

            We walked on in silence for a while. "Who was that?" I asked again.

            "Who was what?" she replied, an annoying smile on her face.

            "You know who," I snap irritably. 

            "I don't know who," she had that triumphant smile on her face.

            "Stupid old hag. Forget I asked." I turned abruptly away from her.

            She called out after my retreating back. "That was Homura, Konzen. Homura." 

            Homura. Homura what? Surely he had his own name. Everyone has his own name. I was Konzen Douji and there was Tenpou Gensui. And that Kenren Taisho. That's about everyone I know. Oh, and that kuso baba but she doesn't count. My hands were methodically signing the papers while I mused the thought over. Who was he? Why was he chained? Why was he standing apart? Most importantly, why do I care?  

            A soft knock on my door snapped me out of my reverie. A friendly face peered in.

            "Konzen?" he smiled, allowing himself in.

            "Tenpou," I nodded at him.

            "Busy?" he asked, settling in one of the chairs.

            "The usual," I replied, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

            "They were talking about you again, Kenren said," he watched as I signed the documents without bothering to read through.

            "Hnn." I grunted. What did I care what the others talked about? There was nothing worth discussing in Heaven, so every little thing became an issue, for lack of topics. 

            "They were saying how you should come out more often."

            I looked up. "There's nothing out there worth going out for."

            "Neither is there anything worth staying in for, right?" he pointed out, his index finger raised.

            "What's the difference? Heaven's as boring as hell."

            "Well, that would be rather presumptuous don't you think? Neither of us has been to Hell before."

            I gave him a withering look. "What did you want?" 

            "Nothing really. I just came by to see how you were doing."

            I gave a disbelieving snort. 

            "Okay, okay. Kenren was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner."

            "No."

            "Thought you might say that," drawled a voice from the doorway. 

            "You're not welcome to come in," I said without glancing up.

            "It's just dinner, pretty boy," Kenren stepped in, pointedly ignoring my remark.

            Tenpou nodded encouragingly, "It wouldn't hurt to join us, would it Konzen?"

            "Torture."

            Kenren smirked. "You're so shy, pretty boy. No wonder everyone's after you."

            "Urusai!" I yelled, rising up from my seat.

            "Well, that got you up," smiled Tenpou, taking my arm and pulling me after him.

            "Hanase!" I struggled against his firm grip. Kenren took my other arm.

            "Let's go get dinner, pretty boy."

            I glared daggers at the both of them while I was dragged, not by choice, to wherever they had in mind. 

//Homura//

            God had summoned me to him. He had told me things I didn't understand, much less comprehend, but I'd feigned comprehension. Now I was ordered to be returned to my cell and as I was pulled roughly out of the palace by the guards, I stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything. Suddenly the guards stopped abruptly, and the chains around my neck cut into my skin.

            "Konzen-sama!" they fell to their knees and bowed their heads in respect.

            I looked and he was there before me, not too far away, with two other men. He glanced briefly at the guards before his eyes met mine as they did before.

            "Down on your knees you heretic!" barked one of the guards. I did as I was told, though my gaze still held his.

            "Please forgive this heretic, Konzen-sama!" another one said, eyes still lowered to the ground.

            "Yes, please forgive him, Konzen-sama," one of his companions repeated, smirking.

            "Hnn." He broke the gaze and turned away, his other companion following him. The other one, the one with the red hair grinned at me before turning to follow them.

            I watched as they walked away, the one with the red hair slinging his arm around his shoulders. 


	2. And the plotting begins

Title: Zettai ni Shinai

Rating: General/ PG 13, depends on how the story goes.

Pairings: Konzen/Homura, Sanzo/Homura

Status: 2/?

Author: Hagane ^^\/

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I own both Sanzo and Homura, but I'm afraid that's just not the case. Oh, the injustice of it all……. *sigh*

Ever wondered why Homura is obsessed with Sanzo/Konzen even when it seems as though the 2 had never had much to do with each other back in Heaven? Well, I did….and after leaping to several radical conclusions, here's my story.

//Konzen//

            There he was again- surrounded by guards and heavily chained. No chance of escape. He reminded me of a trapped animal with nowhere to go but with his captive. Yet, pathetic though his situation was, his eyes held a defiance and fire unlike I'd ever seen before. And oddly enough, it fascinated me.

            "What would you like, Konzen?" asked Tenpou, waiting patiently for my answer.

            I glanced down at the menu in my hands. I'd forgotten it was there.

            "I don't care. Anything will do."

            Kenren grinned. "Bet you've never been out for dinner before have you?"

            "So what?" I snapped at him angrily. "Never saw the need to."

            "It's no fun locking yourself up inside the palace. I mean, we know you're a highly-ranked god and everything, but it's fun to come out once in a while to play."

            "Play?" I looked at him, contemplating murder.

            "You know, have fun," his grin widened.

            "Maa maa…… I'll order for you if you like," Tenpou intervened, trying to appease me.

            "Hnn."

            Kenren decided to drop it. "Poor guy huh?"

            My ears snapped to attention.

            Tenpou sighed before the waitress scurried away with the order. "It's horrid the way he's being treated. Those chains must hurt."

            "Aa." I grunted my input.

            "Wonder why they lock him up like that. Poor guy looked terrified of the sun," commented Kenren, lighting up a cigarette.

            I leaned the slightest bit forward.

            "It's cruel to do that even to a heretic," Tenpou said, passionately putting forth his view.

            "What's wrong with him?" I tried to keep my voice as impassive as I could, not to make it sound like I cared.

            "And you call yourself a god," Kenren shook his head in mock disappointment. I shot him a dirty look.

            "He's the child of a god who was banished to earth because of an affair with a mortal. Heaven decided to keep him, and he's been here ever since," Tenpou graciously elaborated. 

            "Hnn."

            "I just don't understand why they keep him in chains," Kenren puffed out a ring of smoke, "It's not like he can harm anybody."

            "I wonder why they decided to keep him in Heaven in the first place," mused Tenpou.

            I snorted. "It's none of our business."

            "Aa. Maybe so, but it's somewhat disconcerting to see such cruel treatment, ne?"

            "Whatever happens to him doesn't concern me."

            "Our Konzen-sama, unstinting as always," Kenren added dryly.

            I glared at him. The sarcasm was not lost on me.

            "Maa maa….. let's just enjoy our dinner ne?" Tenpou tried to ease the tension.

            "One question. Why'd you want me here?" I asked, looking suspiciously at Kenren.

            "Wellllll…….." he began.

            I stormed to my room in a huff. Tenpou ran after me trying to amend things.

            "Maa Konzen, he probably didn't mean what he said!"

            I grunted. Right.

            "You know how Kenren is. He can be quite tactless at times," he smiled helplessly.

            "Still doesn't explain his stupidity."

            "Aa…..but that's a different thing altogether."

            "What? Coming from his stupid mouth, every damn thing's the same!" I snap, staring straight ahead and picking up my strides.

            "But he was telling you the truth Konzen! You should at least appreciate his honesty!"

            "Appreciate?" I stopped and whirled round to face him. 

            Tenpou halted as well.

            "How the hell am I supposed to appreciate the fact that he was showing me off?!!!!?!!"

            "Ehe." Tenpou smiled helplessly, backing away.

            "You're all nutcases." I strode off, without a single backward glance.

            "Mou……." I heard him sigh.

//Kenren//

            Was it so wrong to tell the truth? If I lied he'd still fly into a rage. Even when I told him the truth, he flew into a rage. What in Heaven's name was I supposed to do?!!!!!!

            Tenpou came back, presumably, without him.

"I tried," he said, shrugging helplessly.

            "He didn't listen did he?" I said, rubbing my temples.

            Tenpou shook his head.

            "Stubborn idiot," I cursed under my breath.

            "Well, you were a bit too forthright……"

            "What the hell was I supposed to say? 'Konzen please grace us with your presence at dinner because we think we'll enjoy your company'? 'Konzen I thought we should get to know each other better, so I thought we could start off with dinner'? or maybe, 'Konzen, you're so damn pale I thought you needed real food'? What the hell was I supposed to say, Tenpou?!!!!!" I burst out in frustration.

            "Anything but, 'Well……everyone's after you so I thought I'd just show them that I could ask you out for dinner. You know, to make them jealous.'"

            "ARGGGHHHHHH!! Now you tell me!!!!"

            Tenpou gave a crooked smile. "Well, now that you've fully embarrassed yourself in front of the whole restaurant, shall we enjoy our dinner?"

            I stared at him in disbelief. Sometimes I wonder who's worse- Konzen or him.

//Konzen//

            I decided to take a stroll around Heaven's compound. It was one of those restless nights where I couldn't fall asleep no matter how much I drowned myself with alcohol. The night breeze was cooling and refreshing on my skin. I wandered further out of the palace grounds.

            "Who's there?" a sleepy voice asked from somewhere to the right.

            "Konzen Douji," I replied, almost arrogantly.

            As expected, the guard immediately fell to his feet. "Pardon my rudeness, Konzen-sama. I didn't know it was you."

            "Hnn." I snorted derisively, about to move on but something caught my eye. He was standing guard outside a small shelter. Odd, considering that I'd never seen such a miserable architecture around before. But of course, how could I, since I rarely stepped out of the palace? 

            "Why are you here?" I asked, in my most authoritative manner.

            "Well, it's my shift tonight," answered the guard, still on his knees.

            "What's so important that you need to guard it?"

            "It's not important sir, just very dangerous."

            "What is it?" I asked impatiently.

            "It's the heretic sir. He's inside."

            So. The man called Homura is inside. Very well. 

            I stepped past the guard. He stood up immediately and blocked my path.

            "I'm afraid I can't let you in sir. Heaven's orders."

            "Hnn," I snorted, and pushed past him. Surprised, he took a moment to recover before pointing his spear at me.

            "I'm sorry Konzen-sama, but no one is allowed to see him," he said, more firmly this time.

            I turned to glare at him but realized he'd been frozen in place. Eyes widened in shock and he stared after me helplessly as I entered the darkened building.

            It took awhile before my eyesight adjusted to the gloom.

            "Che." I grumbled. It was empty. I wandered around in the darkness, uncertain of what I was looking for, but looking for something, nonetheless.

            There. A trapdoor, barely noticeable in the darkness, hidden nicely in the floor. I would have missed it if my garment had not hooked onto a nail just there. Bending down, I gave the trapdoor a hard yank. It was stuck. Frowning, I gave it another tug. It budged a little. Grabbing hold of the handle with both hands, I tugged at it with all my strength. The door flew open, and I fell unceremoniously onto the ground. Scowling, I brushed the dirt off my garment and took a tentative first step through the hole in the ground. 

            It seemed stable enough, so I took another step. And another. Soon, I found myself going down a winding staircase that seemed to lead to nowhere. The air was getting stuffy and I had slight difficulty breathing. Adding on to the trouble was the fact that I couldn't see a damn thing- I just kept going blindly, groping the walls as I made my way. 

            Finally, after what seemed like eternity, but which probably was not, I came to a narrow passageway. There was a faint light at the end of the passageway; it flickered every so often so I presumed it to be a lighted flame of sorts. Not that it mattered. I made my way quietly towards the flame.

//Homura//

            It sounded like someone opened the trapdoor. The sound of irregular footsteps on the stairs suggested uncertainty and caution. It couldn't be the guards- they usually took the stairs three at a time. This person was taking very careful steps, as he made his way slowly down. I sat up in my prison. Surely this was a visitor I'd never had before. 

            I waited, with bated breath for his arrival.

//Konzen//

            The passage was longer than it appeared. Tenpou was right- this was cruel treatment, even for the most blasphemous. To live in such deleterious conditions… surely no one could survive this long…. But he had. According to Tenpou, he'd been imprisoned in this hole since birth.

            My eyes narrowed at the thought. Was this really Heaven's order? 

            The flame flickered as I neared, and the shadows seemed to pull back away from me. Picking up the torch, I held it out before me. The darkness gave way to the light and I saw, for the very first time, the heretic in his residence.

//Homura//

            It was the blonde beauty from the palace. Of all the people to come down to see me, it was him- the blonde who was on everybody's lips. I stared up at him, as he held the torch out, his eyes wide as they took in the chains that bound me to the walls, the heavy weights tied to my feet and the suffocating size of my prison. I winced slightly, in embarrassment, that he had to see me in this miserable state.

//Konzen//

            How cruel……. He looked up at me, eyes unblinking, face slack and emotionless. Surely this was not something ordered by Heaven! This was cruel! Tenpou mentioned such things happening on earth, but surely not here in Heaven!

            We regarded each other in silence- before he opened his mouth to address me.

            "Konzen-sama." His voice was deep, and hoarse, probably due to lack of use. He bowed his head slightly, the chain around his neck pulling taut.

            "Hnn." I grunted in reply.

            Then there was silence again as I stared at him.

            "Are you here to visit?" he asked, raising his head. His eyes held faint amusement as he waited for my answer.

            "In your dreams."

            A sad smile spread across his features. "I wish I could, Konzen-sama. But all I get are nightmares."

            I don't know what to make of this. Was I supposed to say something comforting and encouraging? If I was, then he might as well expect me to get down on my knees and cry over his pitiful state. 

            He smiled wanly at me. "It's not so bad, you tend to get used to all this after say, your whole life?"

            He chuckled deprecatingly. "I beg your pardon, Konzen-sama, I seem to have lost my manners. My name is Homura."

            "I know."

            He looked vaguely surprised at that. 

            "I know who you are. I'm not stupid." I said, a little too forcefully.

            "I never said you were. Stupid would be the last word I'd use to describe you," he relented, eyes twinkling. 

            I felt as if I was being laughed at by this pathetic being. It was insulting. I turned on my heels and walked off. 

            He called after me. "Thanks for dropping by Konzen-sama. I really appreciate the company."

            I didn't look back.

A/N:

Somehow I find this chapter rather draggy. Not only that, the fact that I made Konzen sound so exceedingly self-centered bothered me and I thought to revise the entire chapter, perhaps even scrap it completely. There were too many references to himself- if you noticed, there were 'I's in almost every sentence. *sigh* but I hope you'll pardon my glitch ne? It was this or all-out cynicism. And we all know that Konzen's not like that ^.~

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I promise I'll take time out to acknowledge you personally the next time, so don't get mad just yet! ^^

huggles~~~  
Hagane 


	3. What are they playing at?

Title: Zettai ni Shinai

Rating: General/ PG 13, depends on how the story goes.

Pairings: Konzen/Homura, Sanzo/Homura

Status: 3/?

Author: Hagane ^^\/

Disclaimer: Just 2 words: I wish. 

This fic might not exactly fit into the flow of the original story- though I did try for it to remain as true to the original as possible. Minekura-san left many loopholes in her story and I'm just attempting to fill it up. This might not be the best…..but oh well. I kind of like this chapter. Hope it's to your liking as well. Enjoy. 

//Konzen//

            It's another boring day in Heaven. Someone said that people could actually die from boredom on earth. But because death doesn't even exist in this painfully boring place, I'm still here, alive. Unfortunately.

            "What do you want kuso baba? If you're here to bother me, then I'm busy. If you're not here to bother me, I'm still busy. So get lost."

            She chuckled as if I'd just cracked a joke. Obviously, this woman is dense as well as stupid. She doesn't get that I don't want her around and that I completely resent the fact that we're related. Oh, the pitfalls of a stupid one. 

            "You haven't thanked me for helping you out of a potentially sticky situation," she said, arms on her hips, standing right in front of my table.

            "When have you ever helped?" 

            "Oh, say, that time when you went out for a stroll….." she smiled maliciously at me.

            I rolled my eyes. "Oh. That. Don't praise yourself just because no one wants to."

            She sighed dramatically. "I shouldn't have hoped too much."

            "Well if that's all, I would really appreciate it if you get out of my sight."

            "Konzen, Konzen, aren't we blood relations? Surely you won't chase me out?"

            "It's precisely because of that that he wants you out I think," Tenpou said helpfully, entering my room. "Good afternoon Kanzeon Bosatsu," he bowed slightly.

            "Tenpou Gensui," she smiled conspiratorially at him, "I think our Konzen's been cooped up inside for too long. Why don't you take him out for a stroll?"

            "You know, that's a great idea!" Tenpou agreed amiably, but I wasn't fooled. They both knew something I didn't.

            "It's nice out here today, ne Konzen?" he said conversationally.

            I snorted. "What's the difference? Every day's the same in Heaven."

            "True."

            "What is it that you want?" I asked, unable to play along any longer.

            Tenpou smiled guiltily. "Well, I thought you might like some company."

            "Tenpou……" I said warningly.

            "Mou….." he scratched the back of his head, "Well, everything's so tense now…..Nataku's gone to subdue Gyumao and all the troops are just waiting….."

            "What's so tense about that?"

            "Ano…..well, there are some slight disagreements among Heaven's highest order."

            "And what does it concern you?"

            "Kenren's upset that Nataku has to go fight Gyumao alone."

            "And?" I didn't like where this was going.

            "They've found his successor."

            "Who? Gyumao's? Nataku's? Or Kenren's?" 

            "Nataku's of course," Tenpou smiled, while avoiding my eyes.

            "A successor? For Nataku? What, they're expecting him to be defeated?" I asked incredulously.

            "That's what Kenren said. He said that if they think he's going to be defeated then they shouldn't have sent him alone. 'What the bloody hell are troops for if they just stand there watching a one-man fight?' he said. Or in this case, a one-boy fight."

            "Hnn."

            "It's worrisome, don't you think?"

            "And this concerns me……?" I asked, unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

            "Welllllll……I thought you might be interested in who the successor is," Tenpou laughed lightly. 

            "I'm positively dying of curiosity. Why don't you enlighten me?" 

            He winced slightly at the caustic remark. "Homura."

            I froze in place. Selecting my words carefully, I asked, slowly, "Why him?"

            Tenpou shrugged. "He's a heretic. He's exempted from Heaven's code of no killing."

            "That's it?"

            "Nataku is a heretic as well. That's why they're using him."

            "That's disgusting."

            Tenpou shrugged again. "That's Heaven."

            I found it hard to believe. I know Tenpou would never willingly lie to me, and this was a grave matter. He had accused Heaven of being 'disgusting' though indirectly. If word got round to one of the higher gods……..

            Then there was the matter of Nataku being sent to fight alone. It was preposterous. Heaven had a million troops ready for combat, and could definitely call up for more. What were they doing while the Fighting God battled? Just waiting and watching? It was disgusting, even to me.

            And there was the matter of Nataku's successor. It was to be Homura, the imprisoned man. This issue was complex. First, why the hell did they choose a successor already? It was as if they'd expected something to befall Nataku. In which case, Kenren was right. Why send a boy alone to fight if they already knew something was bound to happen to him? It was a selfish gamble. A purely selfish gamble. An unnecessary risk. But apparently, a risk they were willing to take. Next, why Homura? Was it because he was a heretic? Was it just that? Did Heaven choose to keep him just for this purpose? It was cruel….. treating him like dirt and then giving him the post of the Fighting God. Thirdly, why did Heaven choose Heretics specifically for the task? It was as good as ostracizing them and sending them to their doom. Lastly, why the bloody hell did I care? None of the matters concern me. If Nataku is defeated, and Homura succeeds him, it won't affect me. If Heaven was cruel, it was none of my business. I am one of them. And if the troops are just standing there like the idiots they are…. What is it to me?

            Nothing. I gain nothing, I lose nothing from all this. 

            Still, why does it bother me so much? 

//Tenpou//

Kanzeon Bosatsu had mentioned something that had caught me by surprise. She came by to my office one day, out of the blue, and told me, after much meandering and weaving around, that the recent orders by the higher gods were probably going to affect Konzen. He still didn't know yet, and Kanzeon-sama had said that someone should break it to him, and since I was the closest thing to a friend he had, it was up to me to be that someone. It just puzzled me at first- why would Konzen be bothered by Nataku's demise? And she had answered my unspoken question. Just one word. 

Homura.

Not that it made any sense immediately. Why would Konzen care about Homura? They had had no contact with each other whatsoever and Konzen never bothered about others. So, why him and why now? 

//Homura//

            There was an uproar of sorts. It had been a while since I had been summoned by God and had last seen **him**. In that length of time, I spent my days, just remembering his face. His very presence had lightened the place and I had hoped that he might visit me again. But I never saw him in my prison cell again.

            I was free to wander around now. I'm not sure what sort of communion the higher orders had, but I was released from my prison and allowed to roam Heaven. 

            It took a lot of getting used to. 

            Up above, it was never-ending twilight. My eyes needed time to adjust to the sudden onslaught of sunshine and brightness and my body reacted quite violently at the startling outpouring of Vitamin D. I felt miserably pale in comparison to the other gods. 

            My sudden, unexpected freedom was also overwhelming. I could go wherever I wanted- except within the palace walls. The courtyard which I only set foot in several times before, I crossed more than thrice a day in my daily passage. 

            No one acknowledge my existence- they shied from me even, save for one. Her name was Rinrei and she was one of the lower gods from the palace. I chanced into her one day during one of my usual wanderings and we became acquaintances. Her sunny disposition and sweet personality enraptured me and I found myself smiling more than I ever had when she was around. She seemed to care when no one else did, but she wasn't enough to put **him **out of my thoughts.

            The commotion above seemed to be getting worse. I heard desperate and excited shouts of men, and the sounds of many footsteps thundering across, the volume amplified by many layers of steel that encased my prison from the world above. Something had happened- I could smell it even in the damp air hundreds of feet below.

            The trapdoor was crashed open and I heard several guards run down the stairs quickly, almost panicky. I sat up straight, my body rigid.

            They burst as one and hurried through the narrow passageway- unlocking the door in the most frantic rush I'd ever seen, and removing my chains. I felt considerably lighter- with the heavy load off my body, and only the cuffs on my hand remaining.

            I was guided up the stairs, with what I thought seemed like respect. 

            Well, I could be wrong. 


End file.
